


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You would do anything for Sam Winchester. Anything. When you and him get into a fight because you protected him, things are said and mistakes are made. You leave, needing to clear your head but that’s not the only thing that happens.





	Wrong Place, Wrong Time

“Sam, please just try to understand!” You yelled at him, holding your arm close to your side because if you moved it, you might rip your stitching on your ribs.

“No! What you did was reckless!” He yelled back. You and the brothers just got back from a hunt and you saved Sam by putting yourself in the line of danger which resulted you getting a deep cut. Sam fixed you up and stopped the bleeding but that didn’t change the fact that you were still injured.

“Reckless? I saved your ass so, uh, you’re welcome!” You glared at him.

“You had no right to do that! I had it covered! The only thing you did was get in the way!” He turned around and glared at you.

“Fuck you! I was saving your ass because you would have died if I hadn’t! So, sorry for caring so much about you!” You got tears. You may have gotten injured but you didn’t deserve this. But, this was just Sam being Sam. He hated people putting themselves in danger for him. He thinks he doesn’t deserve it or something but fuck that. You cared too much to feed his ego. You would put yourself in danger a million times if it meant to save him.

“I didn’t ask you to do that! You don’t get to put yourself in danger for me. It doesn’t work like that! I can’t do my job if I have to worry about you fucking it up every single time! You know what? Just stay home next time. You can’t hunt, not with a cut like that. You might even be useful here instead of out there. Okay? Maybe next time you won’t get in the way.” What he said hurt you even more than your cut. You stared at him and let the tears fall. You wiped them away hastily before glaring at him. If only looks could kill.

“Fuck you.” You let more tears fall. You turned around and walked up the Bunker stairs. With each step, it pulled on your stitching but you didn’t care.

“Where are you going? Come back.” He sighed.

“No! I don’t want to be an even more burden. I’ll stay away from you because that’s apparently what you want.” You ripped the door open and left the Bunker before walking into the night. You weren’t leaving, you just wanted to clear your head. You walked to the back of the Bunker where the woods were. You sighed and let yourself cry, let yourself free the tears that needed to be free. You didn’t want to say something you didn’t mean but Sam has already beaten you to the punch.

You and Sam, your relationship was complicated. You had feelings for one another but you didn’t act on it. You cared so much for him which is why you jumped into the line of fire for him. You would do anything for him and he knew that. Maybe that’s why he was so mad but you didn’t care how mad he was, it didn’t give him the right to say what he said. You loved hunting and wouldn’t trade it for the world. You were good, maybe not Winchester level good but you were good.

You and Sam were closer than you and Dean. Dean was your best friend but Sam was the one who stayed up with you on long nights, helped you with problems you couldn’t solve on your own, was there for you when no one else was. You were there for him when Dean’s couldn’t be and because of that, you two grew closer than you ever thought. The only reason you didn’t act on your feelings for him was because when something good happens in your life, there will always be something to take that away and you couldn’t bear the thought of losing Sam because of something you did. You wouldn’t be able to live with yourself.

What he said hurt you deeply and you knew he knew. He said it on purpose because he knew it would hurt you. He may not have meant it but in that moment, he did. You sighed and kicked around a few rocks before you heard a twig snap. You turned, expecting to see Sam there but instead, you saw a man, a tall man.

“Who are you?” You asked and reached for your gun but realized that you left it in the car when it became uncomfortable.

“What’s the matter? Can’t find your gun?” The man smirked, his eyes going pitch black. You gasped and turned around to run back to the Bunker but he appeared right in front of you.

“SAM!” You were going to yell but he covered your mouth and pressed you against his body. You were wide eyed and weaponless.

“Remember me? I was aiming for Sam back there but you just had to get in the way. See, it was my job to bring him on a silver platter to my boss but when I didn’t, let’s just say my boss wasn’t too happy. Said to get rid of the problem and right now, you’re my problem. I don’t know where you’re going but if it’s Hell, I’ll meet you down there and then we’ll talk about what your real punishment will be. See, what’s about to happen isn’t your punishment, it’s Sam’s. Sorry you had to get caught in the crossfire but you’re going to pay the price.” He said before he jammed a knife right into your wound, this time he aimed for your heart.

You screamed against his hand and felt your life slipping away. You stared into the black eyes as he twisted the knife. You gurgled up some blood as he pulled his hand away from your mouth. He let you drop to the ground, the knife still in you. He knelt as blood poured out of your side and mouth.

“See you downstairs, sweetheart.” He grinned before disappearing. You let tears fall but you couldn’t do much else because you would be dead in the next minute.

“Sam…” You whispered into the night. As you took your final breath, you stared at the stars in the sky, thinking how they were billions of years away from you.

* * *

“She still isn’t back yet?” Dean asked his brother.

“God, I said some pretty awful things. I didn’t mean anything I said. I was just mad she got hurt because she was trying to save me. I love her so much, I can’t bear the thought of her hurt because of me.” Sam sighed, putting his head in his hands.

“So, go tell her that. She couldn’t have gone far. You know she likes to clear her head in the woods behind here. Go find her.” Dean said, cracking open a beer.

“She must hate me.” Sam muttered as he stood up.

“Please, that girl loves you as much as you love her. Just go find her and make up, okay?”

“Yeah…” Sam said before walking up the stairs and out of the Bunker. He thought of what he was going to say to you as he walked into the woods. He used his cell phone flashlight to light his way.

“Y/N!” He yelled out, hoping you wouldn’t be too mad at him. He needed to apologize and tell you how he felt. No more beating around the bush. He got so angry because he loves you so much and he didn’t want anything happening to you. He couldn’t bear the thought if you died. He wouldn’t forgive himself if you died because of him.

“Y/N! I’m sorry! Please come back!” He tried again but heard nothing from you. He sighed and continued walking until he saw something on the ground ahead of him. He recognized your bright red jacket that you wore when you left.

“Y/N?” He said as he walked closer to you. He saw the knife in your first before dropping his cell phone. He ran the rest of the way to you and got on his knees. He rolled you on your back and saw you stare at the sky, your life gone.

“No! Y/N! Wake up!” He panicked, tears in his eyes. He let them fall freely as he pulled the knife out of your body. The blood was dried but he didn’t care.

“Please wake up! This isn’t happening! DEAN!!!! DEAN!!!” He yelled as loud as he could into the night, hoping his brother would hear him. He picked up your upper body and rested it against his lap.

“No, you’re not dead. Please, you can’t be dead. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean what I said. I love you so much. Please come back to me.” He cried. He heard footsteps come closer to him and a flash of light. He looked up at his brother who had a gun and a flashlight.

“What’s wrong?” He stopped short when he saw a dead you on his brother’s lap. “What the hell happened?” He dropped the gun and got on his knees. He looked at your wound and got tears when he realized you were dead.

“I don’t know. I found her this way. She’s gone.” Sam’s voice cracked, tears running down his face. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to tell you how he felt and then you and him would make up. This was all his fault. How was he supposed to live with himself now?


End file.
